Acting Weird
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: As promised (and long overdue), this is from my Y!Gallery collection, a tribute to saynomore's picture (look her up, her stuff is awesome). It's a hot summer day in Florence, Italy and the Auditore brothers are enjoying a day of leisure. If only Vieri wasn't just around the corner... acting weird. Rated M for mature content.
1. Part 1: Vieri

Hi there! Tatsu here (call me Blue if you like!) I don't own 'Assassin's Creed' in any shape or form but damn I wants me some assassin's robes! This fic's for saynomore and nobody else! Enjoy!

Part 1: Vieri

Vieri de Pazzi watched the Auditore brothers, from behind the corner of a building, just like he'd done for three straight days. Usually he was more confident with his high status to confront them in a fight or insult them, but not so lately. Just the thought of what'd happened mere days before left a light blush on his face, hoping none around could see. It was one thing to be hiding from his own rivals, it was something else if his thoughts kept betraying him. Many could assume it was the warmth of the day that brought color to his face, and his dark clothes were also a cause for his discomfort. If only they knew.

Just as he was sure he'd gone unnoticed, Ezio, the younger of the two brothers, turned his head with an odd look on his face. Brown eyes, hinted with flints of gold, found Vieri in seconds, their sharp gaze staring with mild confusion. Fearing his discovery, Vieri pulled away, his back almost glued to the stone wall behind him as he fought down his quickening breath. If Ezio exposed him now, it would only make his situation even more embarrassing than it already was, if such were even possible. Letting a moment or two pass by, Vieri let out one last calming breath before daring to look again, this time with a bit more caution. Thankfully Ezio had looked away, his gaze now overlooking the rest of the street with lazy boredom. Federico, Ezio's older brother however, didn't seem all that interested in the busy goings-ons before them. And from the way the brunette was scratching at his collar bone and right shoulder, it was likely he too had long since noticed Vieri watching them.

Seeing the older Auditore scratch at himself in that specific spot only made Vieri's face burn hotter, despite the warmth of the late summer day. Before he could stop them, memories of several days before came flooding back, overwhelming his mind effortlessly.

_Vieri had once again lost against the Auditore brothers, their very public victory only further driving his anger to flare higher. It was one thing to fail to Ezio but to Federico? The insult of it made him growl in his contained rage as he stomped home for the night. He'd been so sure that victory was his until the porco de merda showed up and ruined everything for him. And he'd been so close! Thusly he angrily stomped home, slamming doors and yelling at anyone who got in his way to his room. Upon entering his room, he was sure he slammed the door shut so hard, various things out in the all either shook or broke. Being so angry, he didn't care. They had plenty of money to fix or replace what was broken or damaged. If his own father even noticed that is. Practically ripping of his hat, Vieri tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed or if it knocked anything over. Anger soon became shock and fear when from nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. One hand over his mouth and the other kept firmly on his hand to keep him from drawing his dagger, Vieri struggled until a voice spoke into his ear._

"_Must you fight against me always Vieri?" the familiar voice asked, the other man's breath ghosting against his ear. "What's this? The great Vieri de Pazzi is silent? I never thought it possible."_

_Breaking free, Vieri turned to face the intruder, his face ablaze with embarrassment, careful to keep his voice low should someone here him. "You've some nerve coming here Auditore! Do you have no shame?"_

_Federico, standing proudly in his red tunic and sash, brown boots silent on the intricately woven carpet, could only chuckle at the other man's reddening face. "A Pazzi who's easily flustered! Do you ever cease to amaze?"_

_By then, Vieri was sure his face had turned purple in rage, again keeping his voice low so any passing servant wouldn't hear. "I asked you a question Auditore! Best answer it before I call for the guard so they may end your life!"_

"_No need to get hasty Vieri. Such hostilities can remain outside the walls." Federico stated calmly, moving away from the door and towards the middle of the room._

_Dark eyes narrowing, Vieri moved to keep the Auditore at a safe distance, eying him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"_

_Federico smiled a wicked smile that made Vieri's heart beat faster. Somehow he knew he'd somehow been cornered. "Allow me to show you."_

_Before anything else could be said, Federico Auditore pounced._

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. Part 2: Ezio

Hello all! Blue here! Aka Tatsu here on y!Gallery. I thank you all for your patience and hope you haven't suffered very long. Without much delay, I give you '_Acting Weird Pt2_'! All for you, saynomore!

Part 2: Ezio

The summer day was warm, if a little uncomfortable, but made pleasant by the cool breeze that swept through the fair Italian city of Florence. Watching the hustle and bustle of the common folk, merchants, nobles and peasants alike, Ezio Auditore eyed them with his birdlike gaze. Only a few things sparked his interest, like something his sister or mother might like, how one merchant was hilariously large along with all the pretty girls within his sight. Since he was courting Cristina, he was smart enough to keep his eyes where they belonged. So long as Cristina never found out. Either way, his sharp eyes of dark hazel brown, flecked with almost unnatural gold knew beauty when they saw it. And today he saw many a beautiful thing.

Only at the moment, he and his older brother Federico were lounging around, waiting for their father to call on them for an errand. It'd been a while since they'd done anything of real interest, much to Ezio's disappointment. He would've liked to give Vieri another beating of humility or two, if the damn weasel wasn't lurking around a corner some distance from them like the filthy rat that he was. The man may be a Pazzi, but he wasn't exactly the stealthiest individual in the world. Ezio had spotted him within moments of them leaving home, going about with whatever their father needed from them. After a number of small errands and come close to noon, the two men found themselves standing in the shade on a building and a wooden balcony in the square. With Vieri de Pazzi watching them like he was scheming something likely as idiotic as the last time they'd crossed paths. Ezio's temper flared as his memory provided the foul words the man had dared utter to his face before getting his face pounded into the cobblestones of the market streets. Though it'd roughly been five days (or was it three?) or so since the fight, his fists still ached a little from decking the man and his men as roughly as he had.

The odd thing was, even since Vieri started watching them, he noticed Federico was acting a little…off. Almost as if uncomfortable about something he wasn't about to voice to him or anyone else. Ezio had long since figured something was wrong but said nothing. He'd already noticed their father, Giovanni, going about in a secretive manner, but chose not to question it. For whatever it was, they were likely to tell him what it was about when they felt it was the right time to. Even Ezio had that kind of patience. But from the way Federico kept bringing a hand to rub his right shoulder, Ezio couldn't help but wonder what was going on. From what he knew, Vieri had run off after the fight, angry over his loss. He and Federico had gone to see the doctor about the new scar on his mouth, after which they'd raced then separated. From what he remembered, he'd left and met with Cristina, nearly meeting Vieri (again) along the way and almost got cut up by the guards the next morning. By then he'd already met with their father and gone about, business as usual. He'd even seen Federico in their home's courtyard, looking as fresh faced and cheerful as always, but he'd had an odd look of fatigue in his eyes that Ezio almost had the mind to question.

But he'd simply shrugged it off as him being tired from their night's adventures, something he understood too well. Ezio was sure he'd slept deeply the night after, his body helping him restore its lost energy from all his excursions. Glancing over his shoulder, Ezio let his gaze fall over where he knew for sure Vieri was hiding. Despite the fact they hated each other and the summer heat, the man was certainly persistent. The only question he found himself asking was why? Why was the Pazzi scum hiding and watching rather than walking about, shouting and declaring his overconfidence? And why was the man still around after a few days of clearly disturbing, bordering on obsessive stalking? Too many factors didn't add up and Ezio didn't like it. He'd never been one for math and booking like his father and sister, but Ezio knew that many things about this situation didn't make sense.

What's more, Federico was still rubbing his shoulder, almost like it was sore, hurt or something close to it. Ezio was no fool but he knew avoidance when he saw it. The man was making sure he never looked where Vieri was cowering behind a corner, his shorter hair making his face hard to read. Confusing still, ever since Vieri had started to follow them, he'd acted like the man simply didn't exist. Either he noticed and didn't care, noticed and wasn't saying anything, or hadn't noticed and was just acting odd. Ezio knew his brother well, the man having taught him many things since he'd been old enough to be outside without worrying their mother to death. Taught him how to survive were he ever on his own, but this was ridiculous. It was clear that Vieri was watching them for a reason, and Federico was ignoring him. Why, he didn't have the slightest idea. Knowing that whatever was going on was their business, Ezio was wise enough to stay silent. With a slight huff and crossing his arms, Ezio looked back at Vieri's hiding spot, seeing only a little of the man to know he was there.

Ezio wanted to ask his brother just what the hell their rival was doing, cowering like an idiot and why he wasn't even acknowledging the man's existence, but knew better. Some parts of Ezio's mind blamed their odd behavior on the heat, on their fight a few days before or maybe both were planning on how to deal with the other. Of whichever one this was, the Florentine boy wasn't about to up and ask, much less speculate. The day was much too nice to be ruined by confusing thoughts and he was sure their father needed their services by now. Another breeze wafted past them, ruffling his clothes and hair in a nice, calming way that helped him forget the confusing things around him. Whatever was going on, Ezio was sure he could trust his brother's judgment. Bringing his full attention back to the crowds before them, his eagle sharp eyes quickly finding the artist his mother had introduced him to. Leonardo something as he recalled, his cheery disposition helping him forget the awkwardness his brother and rival were exhibiting long enough to wonder how he could get a good excuse to talk to that artist again….

_**To Be Continued!**_


End file.
